Seven Years
by Masedonia
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have lived practically all their lives together in the same dorm room, who will find romance first? Just a short story on 2 different forms of love, yaoi love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well as almost all fanfics say, review plz. This is a one-shot but if I get enough good reviews and likes and yadda yadda for it I may make it a story. I don't mind flames. Sorry for the OOCs & any other mistakes, I'm new to this and I tried my best. And I know that some of you readers are like 'WTF man!' because you know of some manga or some other type of media that has certain parts of my plot or whatever but I'm sorry I don't mean to, and if I do and I know it I will reference it up here. Yes this story does it too I just can't remember the manga.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own glee or any of the cast.

* * *

**BLAINE**

We've been living together for practically our whole lives, and since about a week ago Kurt has been acting really strange. When we were put in middle school, both of us were put in a boarding school and we ended up in the same dorm. We didn't really like each other at first, we would fight over who was a better singer, what clothes to wear, and things a simple as the designers or even who was cleaner and more neat. But I don't have the simplest idea as to what's wrong with him, he's avoiding me and when he's around everything is awkward. We've grown to be best friends but I'm not so sure anymore, we used to tell eachother everything but now we don't even speak to one another, not even formalities like hello. Since we'd lived together all our lives it's terrible for it to be like this since we are in the same dorm even now, we are both 18. We were together since we were 11 so that makes it 7 years. Seven years of getting to know one another, seven years of knowing everything about each other whether we like it or not, seven years, it took me seven years to realize that I was in love with Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hi, I know I haven't updated in a while but I was really busy... (partially) plus I am lazy and I have no idea what I am doing trying to write with my suckish skills. Flames welcome, I can make them constructive criticism, somehow, maybe. But I hope you enjoy, review and etc. Or is it ect. ?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee; if I did Sebastian wouldn't have even been included.

* * *

**BLAINE**

"Kurt what's wrong", I asked once I found him hiding behind the curtains, staring at me with those beautiful glasz eyes. He said, "Lately whenever I get near you I get this strange feeling down there and it sticks straight up and I don't know why. Blaine what should I do?", he cried, does he feel the same way that I feel about him, but why is he so confused about his own hard on. Oh yeah, I forgot, throughout his whole life his parents wouldn't let him take any health classes, even in high school all though they are mandatory (I don't know how), so he doesn't know anything about his growing body and bodily reactions. He has heard about sex and such but I'm guessing that he was just too embarrassed to ask for details. "I'll help you, come here.", I said taking his hand and pulling him over to my bed. I sat him down on the side of the bed and started unzipping his jeans, "What are you doing?", he screeched, trying to bat my hands away. "Leave it to me,", I said, "don't you trust me.?", "Yes.", he replied nervously. I pulled his pants down to his ankles, then his boxers too. He glanced at me, blushing madly at the fact I could see him fully exposed and fully erect. When I quickly reached forward and grasped his manhood with my hand he squealed, "W-What, w-why, don't touch me there, it's too strange you seeing my private parts, let me pull my pants up.", he practically begged. "I will help you, I swear, trust me and let me do this for you.", I said calmly, he nodded almost imperceptibly and I stood up from my kneeling position and kissed him, seeing him get darker although I didn't think that was even possible. He looked away right when I began to pump him, squeaking but not protesting, I quickly got into it, kissing the head of his dick, getting egged on by his moans of pleasure. I started licking his cock pleased with his ragged breathing and enjoying how he arched his back. I pulled off his shirt immediately suckling on his nipples, nipping every time he grunted, alternating to the right after a few seconds. I trailed feather-light kisses down his stomach and navel, and over his penis only to take it in whole. Loving the way he started moaning my name I pushed him back so he was laying on my bed and I was hovering above him, I went down to go suck him when he started tugging on my shirt obviously not liking the fact that he was the only one bare. As soon as I took it off he stared at my toned chest but I gently kissed his lips to get his attention and went down and started sucking him, hard. He was pretty much screaming now telling me in between pants and gasps that he had a tingling sensation in his stomach, I told him to relax and let it go. Then I started bobbing my head up and down and he took a bit of initiative and started thrusting slightly. A bit after he did that I couldn't help it anymore and I deep throated him, right after he came and I swallowed it all. I pulled back my head and in his post orgasmic state he asked dazedly, "You swallowed that?", "Yes, and it was delicious.", I replied with a smirk. I moved upwards to lie next to him and stroked his thigh, all I got was a shiver in response. I took his hand in mine and murmured gently, "That, was a blow job.", "Mmmm.", he replied before drifting off to sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
